Ronson 55
"Twin recoilless alternating barrels allow for accuracy and an extremely high rate of fire. One of the most innovative and deadly submachine guns available anywhere." -Official description The Ronson 55 is an SMG made by Ronson. Unlike other SMG's, the Ronson 55 has late-game potential due to the high damage output for a non-RED SMG and the two pierce. In comparison to other SMG's, the Ronson 55 is a direct upgrade from the CM 307, having higher clip size, damage, rate of fire and pierce for the same SMG ammo. Its movement modifier is extremely similar to that of the Ronson 65-A, with a difference of one percent. The Ronson 55 outclasses both the 65-A and the Ronson LBM in damage per second, falling behind only on pierce and continuous fire. The Ronson 55, in its non-RED version, gets the benefit of super cheap ammo, $40 for 200. In addition, the amount of shots per second of the 55 is quite high, twenty, meaning that users of the Heavy Class can combine this gun with the Concussion skill for some decent stun-locking power. Its firepower in damage makes this gun good at taking out a decent-sized horde of zombies. The RED Ronson 55 is as powerful as physical damage SMG's can get, having the highest damage per shot and rate of fire out of all the RED SMG's. This makes the RED Ronson 55 one of the best candidates for using the more expensive RED SMG ammo, $400 for 200. However, the Ronson 55 has a problem similar to that of the Ronson WP Flamethrower: It needs to shoot tons of rounds to deal substantial damage to zombies. This problem is magnified due to the Ronson 55 lacking a blast radius and overall damage per shot, and although the ammo for the non-RED 55 is cheap, the costs can rack up quite quickly as $40 will buy a measly two clips ''(or less if the Ronson 55 is augmented for Capacity) ''that will get used up very quickly. As stated before, the Ronson 55 performs quite badly in firing continuously as its seemingly good clip size gets depleted in ''five seconds ''(for an unaugmented 55), and its reload time is the slowest in its class of SMG's. The Ronson 55 also shows up in Strongboxes at a quite late level for a non-RED SMG, first appearing somewhere in the late thirties or early forties (although it can come as early as the twenties, in a high enough rarity box), given its damage output. Lastly, though a potential 10,000 DPS can be reached with a non-RED Ronson 55, it will cost quite a bit to augment it to have that firepower. There are a few ways to go in augmenting a Ronson 55. Deadly is the obvious primary choice, since getting it means you won't have to fire as many shots to kill the average zombie. Capacity might be the next augment to go for as it helps users of the Ronson 55 shoot continuously for longer. Getting Overclocked may provide a whopping 40 rounds per second, but it would be almost always better to go for Capacity first since Overclocked depletes the 55's clip faster. Piercing may improve the stopping power of the Ronson 55, but it is only useful some of the time, when facing hordes of zombies, and thus it shouldn't replace an augment on a Deadly/Capacity/Overclocked Ronson 55. It may seem like Pinpoint would help increase the damage output on a 20 rps gun, but the increase in damage is minimal on a build that isn't built towards critical hits. Stats * Damage: 125.0, 215.0 RED * Pierce: 2.0 * Rate of Fire: 20.0 rps * Clip Size: 100 * Reload time: 2.50 sec * Movement: -7.0% * Category: Full Auto SMG * Damage Type: PhysicalCategory:Zombie Assault 4: WeaponsCategory:Ronson WeaponsCategory:SMG's